HF 020 Hank's Dream
9:55:31 PM Your Grand High DM: As you begin to drift off, you feel a presence around your mind, but it passes. As you dream, you dream of a childhood with your father you never had. Running and playing as a child. It is nice. 9:57:04 PM Your Grand High DM: Suddenly, as you are playfully chasing him through a field, you find yourself...somewhere else. The grass has dried up beneath your feet and all you before you is an old, black tree. 9:57:23 PM Your Grand High DM: Hanging from the tree, is the familiar figure of the Marquis, dressed in a green suit now, instead of blue. 9:57:29 PM Your Grand High DM: You are still a child. 9:57:44 PM Your Grand High DM: Marquis: "You are hard to get a hold of kid. I try to say hi, and you shut me out." 9:58:45 PM Hank: I kind of like just having me in my head. 9:59:40 PM Your Grand High DM: Marquis: "I'll be quick then. Just wanted to make sure you were as satisfied with our deal as I was." 10:01:09 PM Hank: Thats it wait?... you are happy with how the deal turned out? 10:01:30 PM Your Grand High DM: Marquis: "Yeah. Fun joke, right? One word and BOOM!" 10:01:44 PM Your Grand High DM: Marquis: "Would've been funnier if it was the body he was actually using, but still." 10:02:42 PM Your Grand High DM: Marquis: "See, I'm not that bad, right?" 10:03:35 PM Hank: No except for you know the body stealing and the life threatening you have been a swell guy. 10:07:52 PM Your Grand High DM: Marquis: "Just remember this. I have a feeling we're gonna be talking more in the future." 10:08:20 PM Your Grand High DM: Marquis: "Oh, and say hi to your dad for me. Hope he appreciates the favor." 10:08:48 PM Hank: Why not propose a deal now then? Why wait for "the future". 10:09:11 PM Hank: I cant believe you check up on all your deals for customer satisfaction. 10:11:52 PM Your Grand High DM: Marquis: "Only the first ones. Nothing better than a repeat customer." 10:12:48 PM Your Grand High DM: Marquis: "And I think you need some time to really think about what you want." 10:13:00 PM Your Grand High DM: Marquis: "But be sure to tell your friends about how helpful I can be." 10:15:09 PM Hank: ((Can I try insight on him)) 10:15:19 PM Your Grand High DM: Yes. 10:16:03 PM Your Grand High DM: He's a shifty bastard. You get a sense he had more he wanted, but is waiting for something. 10:17:34 PM Hank: And you are absolutely sure there is nothing you want right now. It was so great getting my father back. 10:18:01 PM Your Grand High DM: Marquis: "From you, no. Not yet. But we'll talk more, I'm sure of it." 10:19:08 PM Hank: Fair enough then let me back to my regularly scheduled dream then if you are done. 10:19:34 PM Your Grand High DM: The Marquis and tree fade, and you get to finish your dream as before. 10:20:50 PM Hank: ((Do I remember the Marquis dream when I wake?)) 10:20:58 PM Your Grand High DM: Roll WIS 10:23:12 PM Hank: ((3)) 10:23:50 PM Your Grand High DM: Nope. 10:23:54 PM Your Grand High DM: Not really, no.